bandiaterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to Bandiaterra! Kuwakaribisha kwa Bandiaterra! Bon bini na Bandiaterra! Velkommen til Bandiaterra! The Kingdom of Bandiaterra, is an archipelago nation made up 11 islands and are mostly populated by the enigmatic Bandian and Sana Bandian people. Bandia and Terra make up the largest islands and consist of most of the population. History The archipelago was first inhabited by Austronesian seafarers but was eventually fully subsumed by the later Bandian migrants, however their heritage is most visible in the Sana Bandian people, who intentionally and continually reject modern technology and ideas and inhabit in a hunter-gatherer lifestyle the three smaller islands between Bandia and Terra, these include Vyaja, Terraja, and Tavarana. According to the Arab geographer Yakut, in the mid-13th century there were two independent sultans ruling over parts of Pemba Island. One of these Arab (Yemeni) sultans gave refuge to an offshoot of the Waswahili people, who then promptly adopted many aspects of the Ibadi Islamic faith and created the substrate of what we now consider to be the Bandian culture. Vasco da Gama´s visit in 1499 marked the beginning of European influence. In 1503 or 1504, along with Zanzibar, Pemba became part of the Portuguese Empire when Captain Ruy Lourenço Ravasco Marques landed and demanded and received tribute from the Sultan in exchange for peace. Pemba remained a possession of Portugal for almost two centuries. During this time the Bandian people prospered and intermarried with the Portuguese further diversifying their traditional customs, religion and language. To this day Papiamento - an Afro-Portuguese creole dialect is still widely in usage. In 1698, Zanzibar and Pemba became part of the overseas holdings of Oman, falling under the control of the Sultan of Oman. The Portuguese were expelled and their native Bandian allies - who had by then owned a few Portuguese ocean-going vessels, traversed the Indian ocean in seeking a new homeland. Oral stories speak of them being led by a Portuguese-Bandian creole magistrate by the name of Paulo Barbato. Once they had landed on what they called Bandiaterra, Paulo Barbato with the help of some of the native Austronesian people created one of the only native African scripts (The Bandian Script) still in use today and is the primary script for the native Bandian language. Paulo Barbato is seen by many as the Founder of the nation as well as the cultural folk hero who outwitted and escaped the Omani Sultanate. The islands were then later stumbled upon by the Danish sailor and adventurer Jørgen Jørgensen on April 1st 1800, who then established a Protectorate over the islands under the Danish crown. Both the Islands and the Bandian culture managed to maintain its independence from the Danish crown but did not enjoy industrialization until much later. During the late 19th century and early 20th century, Denmark began to encroach upon Bandiaterra´s autonomy. In 1940, Denmark was invaded by Nazi Germany and Bandiaterra quickly began to regain its autonomy. In 1976, oil was discovered off the Eastern coastline near the island of Bandia and in 1979, Denmark granted home rule to Bandiaterra. During 80´s and 90´s tourism began to boom, mostly on the Western island of Bandia. The nation´s economy began to improve immensely and in 2008, Bandians voted for complete independence. On March 31st 2015, independence was implemented therefore making Bandiaterra one of the newest nation states. The royal Marin family have maintained the integrity of the absolute Monarchical government and is headed by Andre Luis Marin. Geography and Demographics The archipelago is made of the following islands: Bandia with 1.848.675 people - The capital Øtnæutrę with 763.982 people Terra with 1.184.502 people Vyaja with 732 Terraja with 541 Tavarana with 47 people Bogana (Vegetarianism) Furthest one. Boto (Boat) Next to Terra Kobena (Turtle island) Off the coast of Boto Yeusiwa (Black island) Second furthest one Hazena (Treasure island) South of Boto Shakwena (Bird Island) South of Bandia´s coast Total population: 3.034.497 people Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse